custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Crossroads of Shadow
The characters Makuta Verahk, Makuta Orriki, Makuta Frezako, and Toa Umbron belong to User Toa Hydros. The characters Makuta Ceasame and Shadow Ceasame belong to Pokermask. Paradox of the Abyssmal:Coming of Calamity has been canceled. It'll be re-written eventually. =Paradox of the Abyssmal: Crossroads of Shadow= Prolouge "I... am recording this..." wrote Makuta Chirox. "from the east coast of the Southern Continent. Teridax and I... have fled... from Destral. Krika... is looking... for Miserix... Verahk... is with Orriki." "We can't stay here any longer." said Teridax. "I know." said Chirox. "But where can we flee to? How could Mutran have done this?" "I think I know." said the Makuta of Metru Nui. "Back when Mutran returned from Tren Krom's island, he told me that he had learned our universe was a small island surrounded by Great Beings and their armies, and if we ever rebelled from their universe, we would be struck down in seconds. He must have lied. He's been plotting this for 66,100 years. And then, when he went on that mission with Makuta Tridax, to find that hidden Kanohi Olmak that was supposedly hidden somewhere, and he returned aying Tridax had been killed and the mask was just a legend... he lied. And now, he's used the Olmak to pull anyone against him into his essence. Mutran controls the Brotherhood now. We managed to escape, but the whole universe believes us exiles, and if we're caught, Mutran will control the Universe." "Krika, Miserix, Verahk, Orriki, and us. That's six Makuta against six million. If we don't regroup and come up with a plan to stop Mutran, it's all over. Two messages suddenly intruded in his mind. "SOS Verahk, Orriki Teridax, Chirox. Krika cptrd. Mtrn on wrpth. Rn now. Dnt hve mch lngr 2 lve. Mt up at Zkaz. Hrry. -Misrix." "How are you Makuta. All your universe are belong to us. You are on your way to destruction. You cannot survive make your time. Hahahahaha..... -Makuta Mutran." "Did you understand what they were saying?" "From what I understood, Miserix is dying and Krika was captured, and we're to meet up with Verahk and Orriki at Zakaz. Mutran is telling us the universe belongs to him and we can't survive." "It'd be suicidal to go to Zakaz. Miserix's message could have easily been intercepted." "Which is exactly why they wouldn't expect it. We have to go. It's better then waiting here for somebody to capture us." ---- Mutran sat comfortably in his throne on Destral, with his new Mask of Shadows on his face. He had used all his mutagens and absorbed the rebelling Makuta by teleporting them with the Olmak into his esssence. In his new form, he would be unstoppable as he took over the universe and then Mata Nui's body. With his new allies, the Order of Mata Nui( who had revealed themselves to him, and only him, after the treason), Metru Nui and Turaga Dume, and the Matoran and Toa of the world, he was widely respected for "Saving Mata Nui from the Traitors". He held a powerful political grip over the universe, and Icarax, his new lieutenant, had been delighted to learn of their eventual warpath to conquer the universe. Spiriah had already caught Krika and left Miserix dying. Gorast and Bitil were of to retrieve the Masks of Life and Light, and the Toa of the universe would soon catch up to Chirox, Teridax, Verahk and Orriki, the remaining Makuta against him. He had gained even more respect for defeating the Dark Hunters, and showing mercy by allowing their members to join him. Unbeknowst to anyone, he had slipped Mata Nui a poison, and the Great Cataclysm would occur soon enough. The Reign of Shadows had begun. Chapter One Southern Continent Verahk and Orriki had just gotten the warning from Miserix and the taunt from Mutran. "Are we going to Zakaz then?" asked Orriki. Oddly, Verahk smiled and started chuckling. "No. As a matter of fact Orriki, were going to find Karda Nui." Verahk's smile grew. "If the whole universe thinks were evil-" Shadow energy grew in his claw. "So be it." "What?" asked Orriki. "You actually WANT to conquer the-" A blast of shadow ripped through Orriki's armor, and his antidermis started to leak out. "Sorry Orriki." stated Verahk, although he looked more ecstatic than sorry. "But you know enough." As Orriki's antidermis began to fade, he saw Verahk disappear. Once Verahk was gone, a Toa in green and silver armor appeared. "Hold on Orriki." said the Toa. "I can't allow you to die just yet." Unknown Location Makuta Icarax sat on his throne, looking down at the robed figure. "Do you have it?" "Yes Lord Icarax." said the figure. "It will be ready soon." "Excellent." said Icarax. "It will not be Mutran who conquers the universe." "Icarax will." Northern Continent The Matoran Norik was out for a walk, not far from his village. He had gone to see what was the source of a strange light in the nearby fields. He suddenly noticed a burst of energy, not far from the village crops. When the energy disappeared three Toa stood. "You were right Takanuva." said the orange Toa. "It worked." "Good jobNuparu." said Takanuva. "But that doesn't mean anything yet Pohatu. We don't even know where we are." Bara Magna The Glatorian Certavus and Gelu lay tied up on a Rock Steed. The rder of the rock steed, a Skrall, got off and stood on a platform. A shadow, with two glowing red eyes appeared before the Skrall. "My lord." said the Skrall. "Is everything ready?" asked the shadow. "Not yet my lord. But it will be when you arrive." "Wrong." said the shadow. "I'm coming early, and I'm bringing an army with me." As the shadow disappeared, a look of great fear crossed the Skrall's face. Chapter Two 79,100 Years Ago... Southern Continent Mutran, makuta of the Southern Continent contemplated what he had just learned from Tren Krom. He knew that by telling all of this to Teridax, the makuta of Metru Nui would use the knowledge to seize control of Mata Nui. And if there was one thing Mutran wanted now, it was absolute power over the universe. But if there was one thing Mutran feared, it was death. This chapter is incomplete. It will be finished later. Characters Alternate Mutran Alternate Teridax Alternate Krika Alternate Miserix Alternate Chirox Alternate Verahk Alternate Orriki Alternate Frezako Alternate Spiriah Alternate Umbron Alternate Icarax Alternate Ceasame Alternate Shadow Ceasame Alternate Gorast Alternate Bitil Alternate Mata Nui Alternate Turaga Dume Alternate Helryx Alternate Certavus Alternate Gelu Alternate Norik Takanuva Pohatu Nuparu Alternate Unknown Toa Alternate Unnamed Shadow Alternate Unnamed Skrall Category:Paradox of the Abyssmal